


En blåsippa i rosenbusken

by olle



Category: Political RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Enemies, F/M, M/M, Politics, Rivalry, Svenska | Swedish
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olle/pseuds/olle
Summary: På Svea Högstadieskola har alltid rått heta debatter om hur verksamheten skall gå och representanterna från de olika klasserna är jämnt i gräl med varandra. Eleverna har sedan länge tröttnat och försöker förgäves finna alternativa lösningar. Då, som sänd från ovan, börjar den nye grabben Jimmie i klass 7A och vindarna vänder kvickt. Plötsligt får alla elitelever, framför allt Stefan, en gemensam fiende i nykomlingen som med radikala och spännande förslag för allas blickar till sig...





	En blåsippa i rosenbusken

_Till minne av vår ädla, evigt älskade statsminister innan han blir mördad på valdagen den 9:e september 2018 som definitivt ägt rum i denna alternativa tidslinje._

__

####  [Kapitel ett](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926927): Ny i skolbänken

Rektor Bernadotte spatserade magert kring skolans utmärglade korridorer. Han lät blicken flyta över elevernas hårfästen och drog på mungiporna i ett brett men sannolikt skenheligt leende, eftersom han varit på spänn i flertalet dagar. Det senaste elevrådsmötet hade slutat i katastrof när unge herr Stefan Löfven i klass 9A kastat sin kulspetspenna i ansiktet på Jan Björklund i 9B, vilket resulterat i någon sorts bläckinfektion i såret pennan åstadkommit på Björklunds kind. Nu var stämningen minst sagt kokande och det kände även rektorn i atmosfärens tjocklek. Men inte anade han vad som senare samma eftermiddag skulle komma att ske.

 

I den andra delen av skolan stod en grabb i snedslickat mörkt hår, kantiga brillor och propert instoppad skjorta. Ryggsäcken hängde i hans hand och efter att ha snörvlat in lukten av tonårssvett och skurmedel som fyllde byggnaden använde han sina ben för att tvångsförflytta sin kropp mot trapporna. Han hade fått instruktioner att infinna sig på rektorns kontor klockan halv elva denna morgon, och var alltför tidig. Inte ens hade visaren slagit 'fem över' när han gått av bussen.

 

Utan att riktigt se sig för spankulerade han fram längs golvets väta, en hög med ångestberikade tankar bånkandes innanför hjässgloben. Då, plötsligt kände han hur själen temporärt skuttade ur kroppen när en lång och bred ung man knödde sig in i hans privata sfär genom en redig tackling, arm mot axel. Den lille sjundeklassaren på en och sextio centimeter vände sig tvärt i förvirring och såg upp på denne överlägsne, äldre tonårspojk som måste varit minst en och sjuttiofem!

"Åh, ursäkta!" sade han med hjärtat bultandes i förskräckelse. Han kände sig helt bestört över denna plötsliga incident.

"Är du blind eller, jävla glasögonorm!" hånskrattade grabben rått och dunkade till sina polare skonsamt. De skrattade med honom och glöden från hatet de bar inom sig flödade djupt och uppenbart i deras trångsynta ögonglober. Den nye lade märke till tröjan som den bastante översittande gossen bar med stolthet och pompa. Det stod 'Fria val, vad ska det vara bra för?' med krämigt mintfärgad text, inringat i en gul stjärna, på det ulliga, shockröda tyget. Ögonen riktigt vattnades och sved när blicken blev fast på det hemskt iögonfallande motivet. Han ville säga ifrån, men vågade inte eftersom den store pojkens gäng stod hutlöst fast på jorden och såg riktigt farliga ut.

"Vad glor du på, va? Gillar du tröjan, va?" sade snubben med ett hånfullt flin. "Det är jag som är Stefan. Jag äger den här skolan, ska du veta. Passa dig, din lilla lort!" Gänget brydde sig inte om att vänta på ett svar, utan gav varandra high fives och slickade i sig hockeypulver och snus och traskade vidare utan bekymmer. Sjundeklassaren pustade ut och begav sig kvickt mot en slumpmässigt vald riktning, när han hörde den store hojta till igen från minst femton meters avstånd.

"Åh, förresten! Bäst för dig att du är kamrat! På min skola röstar vi rött!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Rektor Bernadotte satt med tankarna uppflugna i himlen och grubblade över TV-tablån i kväll, så när den lille glasögonbesmyckade sjundegluttaren steg innanför dörren märkte gubben inte detta. Grabben harklade sig och Bernadotte flög ur stolen med en flätning utan dess like och stirrade alltjämnt på pojken. Det tog några sekunder, men snart fann han sig åter i verkligheten av skolan och den mäktiga positionen han besatt i detta kungadöme som kallades högstadium.

 

"Åh! Du måste vara Jimmie! Angenämt! Snälla," han gestikulerade mot en tafflig gammal matsalsstol. "slå dig ned!" Jimmie sneglade på stolen och stegade tveksamt fram och satte sig ned, om något försiktigt.

 

"God morgon, rektor Bernadotte." sade han artigt och den gråhårige mannen tycktes sig ana en vag bugning från den unge gossen. Han noterade även dialekten som han tyckte sig kunna placera någonstans i trakten av Blekinges färggranna skogar där solen skiner över de fagra örtesängarna och sjöar från fornstora dagar, vilket får en att vilja göra inget mindre än att leva och dö i detta underbara Norden.

 "Öh, ja, god morgon till dig med, unge herr Åkesson! Jag har hört mycket gott om din familj, helst din far Stefan! Åh, vilket påminner mig! Jag utnämnde min främste elev att visa dig runt skolhuset och informera dig om våra stadgar och regler! Inte för att dessa är särskilt många, haha..." Rektorn babblade på utan riktning i mången minut och när Jimmie gav till en ofrivillig gäspning kom han på sig och ursäktade sig, inte det minsta generat.

"Ja, nu har ju några veckor passerat av denna termin, men du synes mig vara en klipsk gosse, så det lär ju inte vara några större bekymmer! Jag-"

I samma stund kraschade dörren in i väggen och en fyllig, välgödd, kraftfull, ståndaktig Stefan klampade rätt in i klaveret. Jimmie bar samma uttryck som för fyrtiofem minuter sedan, när  _incidenten_ spelats ut i denna tidsrymd.  _Åh nej! Inte mobbar'n!_  Jimmie gnuggade sin ömma axel och tänkte på hur ont den dunkade när blodet strömmade till skadans kärna. Men Stefan, som snubben bevisligen hette, tycktes inte känna igen honom, eller ens vilja erkänna hans existens. Istället gick han rakt förbi Jimmie och gav den gamle, grå rektorn ett stort och varmt leende, med om något omstridd genuinitet. Jimmie stod förundrad och iakttog deras konversation, såsom ett spöke observerar sina släktingar i Alla Helgonanattens mörka stund.

"Åh, och Stefan, min gode man, låt mig introducera för dig - unge herr Jimmie Åkesson, son till Stefan Åkesson, son till Ekå Åkesson och så vidare... Ja, just det, han öh.. Han är ny här på skolan, ser du! Tag nu väl hand om honom! Se så, se så!" Rektorn bankade skämtsamt ned kaffekoppen i bordet så att det iskalla bönvattnet som stått på skrivbordskanten sedan 1943 sprutade som en fontän över hela bordet. Han var inte riktigt vid sina sinnens fulla bruk, och hade inte varit sedan Kriget, men det hade man överseende med i kommunalstyrelsen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

När båda pojkar blivit utschasade från rektorns kontor förändrades Stefans uttryck som en blixt som slagit ned på Olympens högsta topp. Han såg plötsligt väldigt kryptisk och farlig ut. Jimmie svalde nervöst. Men till hans stora förvåning vart den store ej förbaskad utan dunkade till honom på axelpartiet (det som redan gjort så väldans ont) och garvade högt och tillgjort.

"Se inte så jävla förfärad ut, Jimmie! Du är under min vinge nu, va? Kom ba', så visar jag dig runt. Vi är ju **_[kamrater](http://cdn08.dayviews.com/2/_u8/_u8/_u9/_u4/u88944/11114_1174308250.jpg)_**  nu, för i jösse namn!" Utan vidare eftertanke spatserade Stefan iväg. _Vilken underlig individ_ , tänkte Jimmie och krafsade sig på hakan. Han såg lite ut som en fisk.

 

"Åh, öh, jo..." började den spensliga pojkvaskern men blev tvärt avbruten av sin nyfunne kamrat. "Vad är det för knasig dialekt du har då?" sade Stefan förnöjt och stirrade ut den lille parveln. "Öh jo," började han igen, "Jag är från Sölvesborg, om du nu _måste_ veta." 

"Snörvelsborg???" skrattade Stefan, medan han knöt sin vänstra sko för tredje gången idag. 

Jimmie hade ingen kommentar, utan stod endast och väntade som en staty medan mången minut passerade då Stefan i egen hög person misslyckades gång på gång att knyta sin sko. 


End file.
